lostinspacefandomcom-20200216-history
Target Earth
Synopsis Dr. Smith demonstrates to Will Robinson how he has separated the upper and The Robot in order to enjoy the useful mobility features of the lower half without the personality of the upper half. While doing this Dr. Smith sends the robot's lower half into the Space Pod. The space pod automatically launches. The Robinson family tracks the location of the space pod to an unknown planet. They receive a transmission from the planet telling them that it is alright for them to land. The Jupiter 2 lands in a city next to a building emitting a pulsating green light. Dr. Smith is elected to go outside to retrieve the robot. Dr. Smith opens the door of the space pod only to see an Alien Blob. With great fear Dr. Smith speaks with the alien blob. The alien asks him many questions about humans and the Robinson's mission. Dr. Smith is then ordered to return to the Jupiter 2 and await a visit. The alien visits the Jupter 2 crew and displays its power to suspend the crew's animation, yet they are still conscious of the alien's presence. After verifying Dr. Smith's report that the crew is made up of all kinds of different looking people, the alien transports the upper half of the robot off the Jupiter 2 and then himself leaves. Will sneaks off the ship in an effort to retrieve the robot and encounters multiple alien blobs, all looking similar to each other. The aliens show Will the clones they have produced of the crew and reveal that their race's uniformity has been a limiting factor in their ability to explore and made them complacent. The robot appears reassembled and showing signs he has been influenced by the aliens. He further explains that the alien's objective is to commandeer the Jupiter 2, return to Earth and take it over. Will is allowed to return to the Jupiter 2. Hearing Will's account of the aliens' plans, John Robinson and Don West leave to confront the aliens. The aliens imprison them both and set about also imprisoning the rest of the crew, except for Will and Dr. Smith who evade their capture. Will and Dr. Smith knock out their clones and put on their clothes, now impersonating the clones. Dr, Smith's clone comes to, but is knocked out again and bound and gagged in Dr. Smith's quarters. The clone is discovered. A meteor storm suddenly puts the Jupiter 2 off course from Earth and in the process "shakes" the robot back to his senses. Will transmits a warning to Alpha Control that the ship has been commandeered and missiles begin tracking the Jupiter 2. The ship lands on Earth, but the clones receive an abort signal from their home planet and return the ship. The alien blob commander releases the Robinsons and Major West and says he realizes they still have much to learn and must remain uniform until the change comes from within their selves. References Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season Three